Knight in Shining FBI Standard Issued Body Armour
by oreny19
Summary: What if Booth told Angela and Brennan why he didn't make it to the  funeral on time at the end of "The Woman in the Garden"? I always wanted Brennan to know about Booth protecting her from the gang leader, so here it is! Slight B/B


**AN: I've recently become a devoted Bones fan. I LOVE the show! So after watching "The Woman in the Garden", I got this idea of what I wish had happened instead of the ending we got. Hope you all enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones, everything belongs to Fox.**

My Knight In Shining FBI Standard-issued Body Armour

As all the people who gathered for the funeral left the cemetery, Booth suddenly jogged up to Angela and Brennan.

"Am I in trouble?" he asked uncertainly.

"You're late for a funeral," said Angela, "Of course you're in trouble."

"Sorry." said Booth, shrugging his shoulders sheepishly, without an explanation. "I apologise I - everything okay here?" he asked as Brennan turned to him.

"Where were you?" she asked curiously.

"I had something to do." he replied, clearly still thinking about whatever it was he had to be doing instead of attending a funeral.

"More important than a funeral?" Brennan said skeptically.

Booth smiled at her, nodding, "I thought so at the time." Brennan turned away again, heading towards the car with Angela and Booth following behind her, a silence settling over them.

"So what were you doing?" Angela finally burst out, unable to control her curiosity any longer.

Looking over at her, Booth said, "Just protecting someone important to me."

"Oh?" said Angela, raising her eyebrows suggestively and grinning over at Booth, "A special lady-friend of yours Booth?"

He let out a short laugh. "She's one of a kind" he replied with a smirk. By this time, Brennan had fallen back to walk with Angela and Booth, listening to their conversation.

"Oh really," Brennan cut in , "what makes her so special that she couldn't wait till after the funeral?" she asked, still a little upset over the fact that he had broken his promise to her of being at the funeral.

Booth grinned widely, a spark of mischief in his eyes, "Well you see Bones, this woman, she beat up a gang leader, left him moaning at her feet." Brennan looked over at him exasperatedly.

"And how were you protecting this woman Booth? Seems like she can take care of herself if she beat on a gang leader."

" Up Bones, it's beat _up_ a gang leader. And I'm not sure if she knew this," Booth continued, "but gang leaders usually don't appreciate being humiliated like that. So he put a hit on her." Booth said, waiting for Brennan's reaction. Brennan was in shock while Angela just looked dumbfounded.

"Oh my god!" Angela yelled, "Sweetie, I told you that this was bad! He's a killer! I don't care _how_ good you are at martial arts, you can't take on an entire gang!" Brennan just looked nervous, clearly agreeing with Angela, she definitely could_ not_ beat up a gang. She didn't even have a gun, thanks to Booth!

Angela looked up at Booth anxiously, "So how did you protect, this uh...woman?" she asked uncertainly.

"Well, let's just say that no one will be coming after her any time soon." he replied.

Angela and Brennan exchanged an apprehensive look before turning back to him.

"Booth..." Brennan started, "what exactly did you _do_?"

Booth glanced down at Brennan, "Well... I kind of tracked him down..."

Brennan suddenly interrupted his story, "Booth! You could have gotten hurt!" she reprimanded her partner.

"I'm fine Bones, I'm a big boy, I can take care of myself. Carry my own gun and everything." Booth joked while Brennan threw him a scathing look, obviously not happy that he was tracking down a gang leader all by himself.

"So what happened once you tracked him down?" asked Angela, curious as to how Booth had gotten the gang to back off of Brennan without getting killed himself!

"I followed him down an alley and kinda pushed him against the alley wall and uh... put my gun in his mouth..."

"WHAT?" yelled Angela, "What is with you two?" she faced Brennan, "You, beating up a gang leader, and you," she rounded on Booth, "shoving guns in their mouths! Are you both suicidal? They'll just place a hit on both of you!"

"Angela calm down," started Booth, "trust me, he isn't going to be bothering either of us anymore." he said confidently.

Angela looked Booth over for a couple of seconds before finally nodding, "Wow, you must have really scared him if he just backed off..."

"I can be pretty persuasive." said Booth.

"Ya, especially when you're holding a gun in someone's mouth." Angela muttered.

"What exactly did you tell him?" asked Brennan.

"Well, I told him to take the hit off of you, and... I might have threatened to kill him if anything happened to you..." Booth said, smirking.

"Well, you would know how to get away with the murder, considering your job is usually to catch the murderers." Brennan said, grinning slightly, touched by how much he cared about her.

"Awwww," Angela squeeled, smiling at the pair. "Your very own knight in shining FBI standard-issued body armour, Bren!"

However, the partners weren't paying attention to her. Booth and Brennan had stopped, Angela walking ahead of them.

"Thank you Booth." Brennan whispered, hugging him in what was meant to be a gesture of gratitude, but lasted much longer than any guy hug.

Booth, holding her close in his arms, looked down at her and said, "No problem Bones," he said seriously, "I'll always be there for you, you know that right?"

"Ya," she said, looking into his eyes, "I know." They just stood there for a couple of seconds, mesmerized by each other. Suddenly, Brennan realized just how close they were and broke eye contact, clearing her throat while looking at the ground awkwardly and finally retracting her arms from around Booth's waist.

Clearing her throat again, Brennan said, "Thank you Booth. But if you ever put your life in danger like that for me again, I think I might just kill you myself." she said sternly, trying not to smile.

Booth however, didn't attempt to stop the smile that spread over his face as he put his arm around her shoulders and started walking again. "I wouldn't have it any other way Bones." He said.

Brennan suddenly caught the eye of Angela, waiting a couple feet ahead of them and wearing a huge smirk. Looking away and leaning into Booth's side, with a small, content sigh and a swift glance up at him, Brennan couldn't help but smile and think, _"My knight in shining FBI standard-issued body armour."_

**AN: So what do you think? Reviews are greatly appreciated! Thanks for reading! **


End file.
